


do me a favor and take off your glasses

by katfoxmandu



Series: The Glasses Dont Help [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, blind without them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfoxmandu/pseuds/katfoxmandu
Summary: Lena learns that Kara is Supergirl due to various incidents with her glasses.What happens next?The reactions you've been asking for in response to Blind Without Them.





	1. first kiss, second look

Lena takes a step back, her hands dropping instantly from Kara’s as though they’re something too hot to touch. 

“Lena. I can explain.”

Lena shakes her head, clearly not wanting to hear the pending explanation, all while furthering her distance from Kara. 

“This whole time. You’ve been…Her.”

Lena turns and walks away towards her office. Kara is left speechless and unsure of what to do. She finally decides on following and quickly chases down the CEO. It doesn’t take much to catch up to Lena, after all she’s not even trying to run away. Her heels and tight skirt make that impossible. It’s instead an incredibly dignified return to her office, one that Kara intends to stop. 

“Lena! Lena, please-“

Upon their arrival in the lobby, Jess looks up from her desk where she’s desperately trying to glue back together Kara’s broken glasses.  
“Oh! Miss Danvers!” she holds up the pieces in one hand and the bottle of superglue in the other, “I think I’ve got it! Just-“

She’s ignored as Lena folds her arms in front of the reporter, who’s placed herself between Lena and the door to her office. 

“I’m sorry about the sink, I panicked-“

“This isn’t about the sink, Kara.”

“I know, I just don’t know what to say.”

“Well, it’s quite simple, just say it.”

“Say what?”

“It,” Lena gestures up and down Kara’s figure. “Just say it.”

Jess holds out the freshly glued glasses, “Miss Danvers…” She goes unnoticed.

“I don’t understand, Lena.”

“Who you are. I need to hear it.”

“Miss Danvers-,” Jess once again attempts to interject but she continues to be ignored by the couple in front of her. 

“Who I am? Lena you know who I am, I’m Ka-“

“Supergirl. You’re Supergirl.”

Kara balks at this, her hands going to her hips. Jess drops the repaired glasses, which fall apart once again as they hit the desk. Both women turn at the sound, Kara still speechless and Lena slightly annoyed. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, “Jess stutters, fumbling with the broken frames.

“Lena-“Kara returns her attention to Lena. 

“I can see it. Now I need to hear it.”

The silence grows. Ten seconds. Twenty. 

“I-“

“Oh my Gooood,” Jess whispers.

“Yes?”

“I’m, I’m Supergirl,” Kara finally gets out, shrugging her shoulders as if it’s not a big deal, though the redness of her face and her discomfort clearly show otherwise. 

“…Super. Girl…” Jess stammers under her breath, her eyes going quickly between Lena and Kara. Her shock remains unseen. 

“Good. I’ll see you at seven,” Lena walks past Kara and Jess, who are both wide-eyed. 

Kara manages to come-to before Lena shuts herself in the office, “Seven??”

“For dinner. You didn’t think I’d cancel, would you?” Lena turns around, her hand on the door handle, the same one that incited this mess in the first place.

“Uh, um, no, no of course not. Yes. Seven. Dinner. Yes,” Kara rambles, still unsure of what just happened. 

Lena seems satisfied with this response and lets out a soft smile before turning to her receptionist, “And Jess, the sink in the bathroom is broken. We’ll need to get that repaired. Thanks.”


	2. first night, second look

The soft morning light filters into Kara’s bedroom from the living room’s large bay windows. It streaks across the floorboards towards the bed, leaving bright lines that illuminate everything they touch. The comforter, the books piled on the floor, the shoes Lena had carefully removed from a sleeping Kara the night before. Each glows as Lena takes in her surroundings. The tidy yet cluttered apartment, fully evident of a life being lived. 

Completely the opposite of Lena’s own. Yes she’s been in National City for nearly six months, but she still has moving boxes in corners, minimal decorations, and basically zero furniture. It’s a miracle she actually has dishes and utensils in her cupboards. 

Kara has pictures and paint sets, flowing curtains, potted plants, and heaps of books. Oh the books! Classics and plays. Teen romances and biographies. Travel and history. There are shelves full of them, each looking well-read and well-loved. It’s more than Lena has seen in anyone’s home and she’s rather impressed. How does Kara have the time? The energy?

Of course, Lena realizes. Because she’s Supergirl. Kara Danvers is Supergirl. Kara Danvers isn’t even human. She’s not from this planet. Lena scans the room. And yet she’s done everything, it seems, to learn all about it.

Lena’s thoughts are interrupted as she feels the sleeping girl next to her shift. Kara is buried beneath piles of blankets, not even her head is immune. A few locks of gold hair peak out from the mass, however, but that’s the only evidence that she’s there. The shifting comes again. Then another, and the next thing Lena knows Kara is cuddled into her side, her arms wrapping around Lena, her head settling into the crook of Lena’s neck. 

She can feel the heat immediately. It radiates off of Kara in waves and seeps into Lena’s skin. It doesn’t burn. It fills. Fills her with happiness. With warmth. With everything that Lena has been missing. 

“You stayed.”

Kara’s breath whispers across Lena’s chest. She pulls her in tighter, her legs coming across Lena’s thighs. 

Lena lets her fingers run lightly across Kara’s arm as she smiles, “Of course I stayed.”

The comfortable silence that follows is filled by the chirping of birds, their songs welcoming in the rising sun and spring weather. Minutes pass and Lena’s hands move to run through Kara’s hair. She lifts her head to look at Lena, a wide smile on her face. 

Lena is stunned by the bright blue of Kara’s eyes. The depth that they hold, the things that they’ve seen and the things that they’ve felt. Kara blinks. Long lashes on lidded eyes. They close. Then open. Close. Open. 

Kara lets out a soft laugh, “Are you ok?” One hand reaches up and gently caresses Lena’s cheek, thumb running along her jawline. 

Lena comes out of her stupor, realizing too late that she’d been staring. Staring at Kara. Staring at Supergirl. A woman who can lift mountains and breeze through skyscrapers like they’re paper. She can fly, she’s seen far off galaxies, knows alien languages and foreign customs. A woman who is so strong and yet so soft, lying here in Lena’s arms, so vulnerable, so real…

“Yeah. Yes. Yes,” She manages to get out, her fingers resuming their path along Kara’s bicep, her forearm, wrist, take hold, never let go. 

“Thank you.”

Kara crinkles her face, amused at the random showing of gratitude and a little surprised, “For what?”

“For saving me.”

“Lena, I never-“ Lena can see the wheels working in Kara’s mind, the rushed attempts to cover tracks, tracks that Lena has already found, “-I never saved you…that wasn’t me.”

Lena ignores this and continues on as though the cover-up explanation was never given, “And not just for saving me. But, believing in me.” Lena lifts her hand to push back her hair, her eyes finding the ceiling. At this motion, Kara sits up, a little incredulous at what is happening. Lena follows suit, leaning against the headboard. She fumbles with the edges of the comforter, suddenly quite nervous, “You never gave up on me. When you had every right to do so. And I want to give you a proper, real thank you. If my mother knew-“ Lena laughs “-if my mother knew that I was in bed with a Super, confessing my feelings, she’d…she’d...”

Lena looks back up at Kara, who is silently taking in every word. Her mouth has dropped open slightly. Then quite suddenly her hands reach up to her face, only to find nothing there. No glasses to push up or lenses to clean. No tortoise-shell frames to hide her identity. Just Kara. 

Lena catches the motion of Kara’s hands in her own, brings them to rest in her lap and squeezes tightly. 

“You don’t need them.”

Kara’s eyebrows lift almost unnoticeably and takes in a sharp breath,“You know. H-how?”

Lena smiles and answers, “Did I ever tell you how grateful I am?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know, i was a little wary of writing the reactions but it's turning out to be the best thing ever.
> 
> tumblr: @catfoxmandoo


	3. first dance, second look

“I like that one waaaay better than what you’ve been wearing. I mean, I can see your abs. Holy fu-“

“LENA. No. It was an early prototype…”

“Ok, ok, twirl just one more time and then you can take it off.”

Kara sighs and twirls, though there’s not really much fabric to even twirl. She’s surprised she’d still had the pair of booty shorts and crop top, but there they’d been. Folded nicely in the back depths of her bottom dresser drawer, hoping they’d never again see the light of day. And yet, that hope was in vain, because here they are. Modeling in front of a drooling Lena Luthor. 

The twirl finished and Lena satisfied, Kara retreats back inside the closet to change back into her sweatpants. The club has long been forgotten and replaced with yet another fashion show. This time with Supergirl’s past super suits. The ones that didn’t make it past the living room and the ones that only survived one bad-guy-stopping mission. Lena had insisted upon it, the shock of learning her girlfriend’s secret identity being overtaken by her fascination with the hero’s wardrobe. How is the suit bulletproof? Why a cape? Knee-length boots? How many pairs of tights do you go through a day? They run so easily. 

Kara comes back out, eager to set aside the outfits for a time and eat dinner. Watch a movie. Hell, even the club. She’s taken aback, however, when she sees Lena, in full Supergirl costume, hands on her hips in Kara’s classic pose. 

“What do you think?!” Lena’s voice is full of excitement as she adjusts her hand placement. “Like this? Or like this?” She shifts her fists from her waist to her hips. “Which screams I’m-going-to-deck-you-if-you-don’t-move more?” 

Kara can’t help but laugh at the sight, her smile exploding on her face, “The hips. Definitely the hips. Maybe more of a bend in the knees.” Kara moves to adjust Lena’s legs, kneeling down and spreading her feet a little further apart. “Half the part of being a superhero is looking the part. And it’s all about the stance, “Kara glances up Lena as she shifts her left foot a little to the right. Satisfied with her work, Kara stands and takes a step back to survey Lena’s pose. “No one will take you seriously if you don’t have a good stance.” 

Lena looks around at her new position, wiggling her toes inside the boots, which are a couple sizes too big, “Well, I certainly feel more powerful.”

“You look it, that’s for sure,” Kara leans forward, her hands placing themselves on top of Lena’s, and kissing her gently. “You’re just missing one more thing.”

Kara goes over to the bed where her cape is draped. She lifts it, hefting its weight in her arms before coming around to Lena. 

“No super hero is without their cape,” she carefully pushes back Lena’s hair and clips the cape in at the shoulders. First one, then the other. She steps back, letting the material cascade down Lena’s back. The moment is quickly ruined, for as soon as Kara lets go, Lena tumbles backwards, overtaken by the weight of the cape. Kara catches her before she hits the ground, but is unable to prevent them from becoming tangled together on the floor. 

“Kara!” Lena half-screams, half-laughs as she falls.

“Sorry! I had no idea, I never really thought about how much it weighs before…”

Kara helps her stand, supporting the cape until she’s sure Lena can handle its weight. Once situated, Lena resumes the power position. 

“Ok. Like this? Right?” 

Kara takes in the site of her girlfriend in front of her. The suit is almost too tight, Lena’s torso not as long as Kara’s, her breasts slightly bigger. The skirt isn’t as high, the boots a little clumsy, and the cape nearly drowning her. Despite this, Kara loves it. She loves the immediate acceptance she got from Lena. The removal of the glasses had been but a small blip in their relationship. Another obstacle they’d worked out within minutes. With real conversation and real understanding. She loves the way Lena wants to be involved in every part of Kara’s life. How she adores her. The suit. What it means. What it stands for.  
Kara nods silently as she watches Lena gently run her fingers over the emblem on her chest. She follows the curves of the ‘S’, the maroon letters with gold trim. 

“I can see why you wear this,” Lena looks up to Kara. 

“Well, of course. I can’t let anyone know who I really am-“

“No, no. That’s not why you wear it.”

“I don’t understand…”

“You step out in this, Kara-“ Lena turns towards the mirror to look at herself “-and you’re wearing the symbol of your people. Your family. And that’s where you get your strength.” She turns back to Kara, “Am I wrong?”

Kara quickly answers, “No! No…I just…you’re right. That’s…that’s right.”

Lena moves to start removing the suit “-I shouldn’t be wearing this.” And very quickly, Lena’s previous excitement is gone, her mood suddenly somber. She stumbles out of the clothes and Kara goes to help. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kara unclips the cape from Lena’s shoulders. 

Lena doesn’t reply right away, continuing to peel off the layers of the Supergirl suit. She hands it piece by piece to Kara, who silently accepts each one. Once she’s back into her regular clothes, she exits the room and makes towards the kitchen. 

“Lena? Lena!” Kara quickly deposits the articles of clothing onto the bed and follows Lena down the hallway. 

She turns around suddenly, “How do you do it? How do you still, trust them? Believe in them?”

Kara isn’t entirely sure where this is going or what Lena is talking about but she waits, knowing there is more to come. And she’s correct. Lena takes in a deep breath and continues, “How old were you when you got here, Kara?? Why were you the only one? Do you ever wonder? And yet you still fly around with their symbol on your chest as though it means something, like they didn’t just abandon you. Because I could never-I can’t-Lillian, Lex, my father, they left me. Kara, they left me,” Lena’s eyes fill with tears as she speaks and they begin to flow as soon as Kara wraps her in her arms. 

Lena’s hands fist into Kara’s sweater and she squeezes tighter. 

“The House of El wasn’t always something to be proud of,” as Kara begins speaking, she can feel the tension in Lena’s body begin to soften. “I’ve learned so many things about my parents, my family, in the last year. Things I had a hard time accepting. Things I didn’t want to accept. And I defended them despite all of the accusations made against them. Despite all of the evidence that what they had done was terrible and awful,” Kara pulls back from the hug and takes Lena’s face in her hands. “Our family does not define us, Lena. We, you, me. We define ourselves. I am not my cousin. You are not your mother. I get my strength from those that give me hope. Those that represent what that symbol means, and they aren’t always blood-related. You-“ Kara wipes a few of Lena’s tears “-give me hope.” 

Lena bites her lip and attempts a small smile, but her eyes are unable to make contact with Kara. 

“Don’t you get it?” Kara lifts Lena’s chin, forcing her to look up, “I would never abandon you. You give me strength. Strength to wear that suit with that emblem and stand up for what is right. Because that’s what you do. Every single day. And if you can do it without powers then I can do it with them.”

“But what they did-“

“What they did was terrible. I don’t excuse it. There’s also nothing I can do now except show people what that symbol really means.”

Lena nods and Kara kisses her forehead. Her cheek. Her lips. 

“And you’re going to show National City what it really means to be a Luthor,” Kara takes Lena’s left hand in her right, pulls her close by the waist and begins swaying. One step left. One step right. Back and forth, slowly, to the silent music that only they can hear. Lena wraps her arm around to grip Kara’s shoulder, resting her head on the opposite side. She lets Kara move her, the club long forgotten, but the dance still taking place.


	4. first confession, second look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guuuuuys your comments are the kindest things  
> and here's a little something to kick start your week

 Kara holds out her hands, taking in the outfit she’s wearing and instantly realizes her mistake, “No, no, no, no…” she mutters to herself before looking back up to a shocked Lena Luthor.

Lena doesn’t say anything, but her eyes speak a thousand words. Disappointment. Embarrassment. Betrayal. Confusion. They flitter back and forth between Kara’s own, trying to figure this out. Lena inhales sharply, ready to say something, but she’s interrupted.

“Excuse me, Supergirl, Miss Luthor, we’ve got everything packed up, there’s a few last-minute billing items we would like to go over with you…”

Kara quickly pulls the glasses off and hides them in her hands as the event planner pulls Lena aside. She can hear the soft crack of the frames breaking in her too-tight grip.

Lena nods and barely manages to get out, “Yes of course,” her eyes never leaving Kara’s. As though it pains her to move, she reluctantly follows the planner towards the service elevators, a clipboard being passed between them.

Kara lets out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding and does the only thing she can think of: she throws herself over the rooftop ledge. The rush of cool wind pours over her skin and whips through her hair as Kara speeds away from the gala, away from Lena, away from the confession that had been accidentally told.

She tumbles much too quickly into Alex’s living room window and shatters the lamp on the end table. It hits the floor with a loud crash, followed by a bundle of cape and boots.

“DAMN IT KARA.”

Alex jumps with surprise, the DEO reports she had been reviewing now a scattered mess from the burst of wind accompanying Kara’s arrival.

“She knows. Alex, she knows, and I didn’t know what to do, so I left, and-“ Kara stands up from the wreckage she’s created, running a hand through her hair, “-my glasses, I left them on, I can’t believe it, I’ve never been so reckless-“ she begins pacing in front of a still-stunned Alex “-and she just stared at me. STARED at me, Alex. Like, her eyes didn’t leave mine. And I panicked. I threw myself over the ledge and now I’m here and she’s still there. Oh my God. She’s still there,” Kara squeezes her eyes shut and takes a deep breath.

Alex places her hands on her knees, moving them up and down her thighs as she thinks of the best response, “Is this about Lena?”

Kara’s eyes pop open at the name, “She knows. She knows everything. I was changing too fast and I forgot I wasn’t Kara and the cape was there and the glasses and I left her there, on the roof, I got scared and I left!”  Kara’s voice gets higher and higher as she goes.

“You left. You left Lena on a roof.”

Kara pauses, almost quizzical, “I…We weren’t just…It was a gala. I was attending her gala. On a roof.” She fiddles with her fingers as she explains.

“Ok, so what I’m getting is this. You’re at yet another one of Lena Luthor’s many charity events, you accidentally reveal yourself and then leave her behind, flinging yourself off the roof?” Alex’s face is skeptical, her eyebrows knitted together.

Kara stumbles over her words, “Well, I think ‘flinging’ is a little extreme-“

“Flinging, threw, whatever.”

“Alex! This is serious! Lena knows I’m Supergirl! Isn’t that some sort of, I don’t know, breach of security?”

Alex lets out a small laugh, standing up from the couch, “Kara. Lena already knew-“

“Excuse me?”

Alex holds up one hand, signaling for Kara to let her finish, “-She knows. She’s known for a long time. And this is what, the umpteenth fundraiser she’s had in the last six months since she’s moved here?? And each time, she invites-no- she makes sure both Kara and Supergirl are there? At the risk that the wealthy elites of National City will get burnt out on making donations? That they’ll misread her intentions and see it as a scam? That she’ll once again be exiled from a community because of her name?” Alex takes Kara by the arms, “She does it because not only does she know, she likes you.”

Kara opens her mouth but finds herself unable to respond to her sister’s explanation, that, upon further thinking, is starting to make complete sense.

“And you left her on a roof.”

“That’s where the event was!”

“A roof, Kara.”

“I-“

“Why are you still here?”

“Alex-“

“Kara.”

Alex turns a reluctant Kara back towards the open window, where a soft breeze is coming through, causing the scattered papers to flutter softly on the apartment floor.

“But what do I say?” Kara attempts to turn back around, surprised by Alex’s use of strength, but finally faces her sister once again. She lifts her shoulders, her hands coming up to her mouth in balled fists as she tries to back out Alex’s plan. “I’m nervous, Alex. I can’t… I don’t know what to do. She likes me??”

“You’ll figure it out,” Alex lowers Kara’s hands and gives her an encouraging smile. “The longer you wait, the more difficult it’s going to be. I mean, you left her-“

“On a roof. Rao. I know. I’m going,” Kara makes one last look back at Alex before leaping through the window. She lets herself fall a few stories before shooting off towards the high rise that housed the gala earlier that evening. Her speed is slower than usual as she mulls over the pending conversation in her mind.

_“Lena. I’m Supergirl. You probably figured that out.”_

_“Lena! It’s me! Super Kara!”_

What is wrong with me? No.

_“Lena, hi. Sorry I took off so quickly, there was a murder-“_

Nope. No one wants to hear that.

Her thoughts end, however, as she arrives at the rooftop venue, only to find it completely dark and deserted. She makes a quick scan of the perimeter. No life forms, human or otherwise. No heart beats. Nothing. Just Kara.

“Lenaaaa. Come on,” Kara mutters to herself. She walks the rooftop, circling the ledge and moving her line of vision towards the rest of the city. Lena’s office. Nothing. Her apartment. Nothing. Kara groans, realizing that Alex was right: leaving someone on a rooftop is a massive mistake. Lena is nowhere to be found.

Kara pushes off into the sky and begins a wide surveillance of National City. She closes her eyes and lets her hearing take precedence. The sirens, the chatter, the conversations, it all becomes background noise that Kara quickly eliminates. She needs Lena and only Lena. Lena’s heartbeat.  Lena…

Got it. Nearing the edge of town. Moving…fast?

It’s soon very apparent that Lena is driving. And making quick time of it. Kara locates the car and flies down so that she is level with it. A glance inside confirms what she’s heard. Lena. Driving. Clearly upset. And not noticing the flying girl outside her driver’s-side window. Kara taps the window to get her attention, but this proves to be the worst idea. Lena jumps at the sound, sees Kara, and swerves violently right. Kara catches the car before it hits the guard rail, bringing it to a sudden stop on the shoulder of the highway.

As soon as the car stops, Lena jumps out, slamming the door shut behind her.

“WHAT. THE. HELL. What do you think you’re doing?? I WAS DRIVING, KARA. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME.”

Lena is breathing hard and obviously shaken.

“That-that’s technically…I’d never let anything happen…” Kara is embarrassed. She hadn’t meant to frighten or anger her, but it seems that’s exactly what she’s done. Not including the roof thing.

Lena kicks some loose gravel on the road, sending it scattering in front of her, as she mutters her frustrations to herself. Her hands push through her hair and she turns away from Kara, who can hear every word.

“I’m sorry, Lena. I panicked when-“

Lena spins around, “I’m not MAD, Kara. I’m…” she searches the skies for a word “…I’m disappointed.” She walks towards the car and closer to Kara. “I’ve known about-“Lena gestures to the Supergirl get-up “-this for, for months. You think my mother didn’t tell me? That your many excuses weren’t completely see-through? And yet I waited. I let you play the game. I let you live two separate lives because I saw how important it was for you to keep it that way. That you wouldn’t go through all that trouble for no reason. So I stayed quiet. I played along.”

Lena begins pacing, moving her hands as she speaks, occasionally looking over at Kara, “And when you made that mistake tonight, with the glasses, I…could see…I could see the fear in your eyes.” Lena stops her movements and looks directly at Kara, her hands falling still at her side, “You weren’t relieved for me to find out. You were afraid. And then you left.”

Lena shakes her head and moves even closer to Kara.

“You’ve told me so many times that you’ll be there for me. That you believe in me. That you trust me. And then this? Your biggest secret and you flee at the thought of me finding out?”

Kara blinks back tears and her regret builds. Lena pauses for a moment, but Kara says nothing.

“So that’s it? You chase me down on one of my angst-filled drives and just stand there?” Lena stops again. Another step. Kara’s breathing hitches as Alex’s voice floods her mind. She likes you. She likes you. She likes you. Step.

When Lena speaks again, her voice is a whisper, “I don’t often care, Kara. My family taught me to separate myself. That feelings and emotion are a sign of weakness.” She touches Kara’s wrist. Kara doesn’t move.

“But here I find myself. Going 20 miles an hour over the speed limit on a deserted highway because a Super hurt my feelings. Because I care.”

Gentle fingers wrap around Kara’s other wrist and the slight pressure from Lena’s hands acts as an instant calming sensation. The tension in Kara’s body eases slightly and her own hands move to intertwine with Lena’s.

“Because you like me,” Kara finally finds her voice and it comes out hoarse, barely above a whisper. Step.

Lena is inches from Kara’s face and she can hear her heartbeat quicken. One eyebrow raises at Kara’s remark, her mouth forming a smile and she nods slightly, “Because I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy sunday  
> tumblr yo @catfoxmandoo


	5. first touch, second look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a rough time thinking of where this chapter would go  
> so i hope it worked out ok
> 
> happy reading

Lena’s touch lingers on Kara’s face. Her fingers graze across her cheek and down to run through her wet hair.

“I knew it,” she whispers. “I knew it.” Her eyes take in the woman in front of her. The wet hair and soaked clothes. The frameless eyes. The brilliant blue eyes. Hands find hands and fingers intertwine. Kara’s glasses fall, forgotten, between their feet. The sound of them hitting the pavement is muffled by the passing cars, wet tires on wet roads, heavy rain drops hitting the sidewalk. An intake of breath. Heat transferred from hand to hand.

“Lena…” Kara’s voice is muffled by the outside world threatening to enclose upon them. A chorus of car horns. A fit of laughter between friends. A burst of wind that sweeps at their hair, their clothes, that takes their words out of their mouths and back into the sky.

Suddenly Kara’s touch is electric. It’s fire. And Lena is ice. She quickly releases her grip. She’d known it, but she hadn’t really known. It had been a suspicion. One that she’d suppressed. One that she’d talked herself out of. Besides, she’d had other things to worry about. Her mother. Cadmus. L-Corp. Attempted assassinations. And this? The weight of someone’s alter ego is too much. It’s a burden Lena doesn’t want to bear. Another secret in a vault that seems to be overflowing. So she had convinced herself that it was impossible. That Kara can’t be Supergirl. That Supergirl can’t be Kara.

But she is.

But they are.

Lena shoulders her bag more tightly and steps back into the steady rainfall. Her heart is racing but she has to get away. The desire for Kara is gone but why does her hand still burn from where Kara’s had been? Why can’t the blue eyes leave her mind? Why does Kara have to be Supergirl? Why is her mother involved with secret alien-hunting organizations? Why did she move to National City?

The questions escalate and overwhelm Lena as she quickly walks the last few blocks to her apartment. The rain is coming down harder and it disguises the tears that flow freely down her cheeks. Kara, surprisingly, never follows. Or so she thinks.

Mere feet from the entrance to Lena’s apartment building, there is a sudden burst of air not attributed to the weather, which pushes Lena backwards. Supergirl appears in front of her.

“Lena.”

This time the voice is stronger.  This time, the cacophony of the city streets can’t obscure the superhero’s words. Her arms folded, her stance wide. Passers-by stare at the confrontation, but Lena doesn’t let the alien blockade stop her. She’s determined to get inside. To lie down. To not think. To drop the steely demeanor and cry. To feel.

Kara stops her. Though forceful, her touch is soft. Fingers wrap around arms, heads bow into shoulders.

“Lena, please.”

“You don’t need to prove this to me. I know who you are. You know who I am,” Lena pushes away and tries again to get around Kara. A security team in place by the DEO awaits them outside the apartment building. A few officers take a step forward as Kara again prevents Lena from getting past.

“What I said earlier hasn’t changed, Kara. I don’t want to talk,” Lena manages to get through the Kara’s grip as her words weaken the defenses. She quickly makes towards the entrance, determined to get inside. To end this.

And Kara lets her go.

++++

A week passes.

Then two.

Three.

There haven’t been any more attacks. No mentions of Cadmus or evil Luthors. No alien cyborgs or caped heroes. No secret government agencies or reporters. Lena has finally been granted what she’s wanted. A normal life. A life without secrets or strange pasts. But despite her best efforts to enjoy it, she can’t. Kara had given her everything she’d asked for. Space. Silence. And it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t life worth living. Life without Kara Danvers is not one that Lena wanted.

Supergirl or not. Kara was worth it.

++++

“Miss Luthor there’s a Miss Danvers here to see you. Excuse me-no-stop-you can’t! Miss-“ the scuffle on the other end of the intercom comes to a stop as Lena’s office door flies open and Alex Danvers appears, followed by a breathless Jess.

“I’m sorry Miss Luthor, but she’s so strong! She-“

“It’s fine, Jess. She can come in.”

Jess nods and leaves, the snap of the door closing echoing in the silent office.  Neither woman speaks. Each stares.

Lena’s heart had quickened at the name. Miss Danvers. Kara. And yet the sight of Alex had immediately snuffed out the short-lived glimmer of hope. Her voice deadpans. Her eyes narrow. Alex Danvers doesn’t make house calls unless it’s serious.

“Agent Danvers,” Lena breaks the silence, standing up from her desk to walk towards Alex. “I’m assuming this is about Kara.”

Alex folds her arms tightly to her chest. Her head angles slightly as she scrunches her mouth to one side before nodding. Lena purses her lips and leans back against her desk. The silence resumes and Lena is determined to win the battle. This is her territory.

“There’s been a breach of security.”

“A breach of security?”

“You know about Kara’s alias. That’s a violation of federal-“

Lena scoffs, cutting off Alex mid-sentence, “It’s hardly a fool-proof system you have in place, Agent Danvers. Glasses. And a pony tail. If you’re concerned about violating federal law and breaches of security you should have had a protocol in place for potential rainstorms.”

“…rainstorms?” Alex shuffles, clearly confused.

Lena smirks seeing as she has the upper hand. That Kara has clearly not been truthful with her sister, “Yes. Rainstorms. Kara willingly removed her glasses in front of me-“ Lena gestures to herself “- an innocent civilian, to clean them because they were wet. I think you’d be better off addressing the perpetrator of this situation, a one Kara Danvers, alias: Supergirl.”

Lena stands up straight, smooths her skirt, “Now if you don’t mind, I have a company to run.” She returns to the opposite side of her desk, not bothering to wait and see if Alex has taken the hint to leave.

She hasn’t.

“Lena-“

“Listen,” Lena drops her pen in frustration and looks up, “I know you’re here to defend your sister. That you would do anything to make her happy. And clearly I am the cause of whatever problem is going on right now.  But I’m tired. Alex, I’m tired. I can’t do this. I can’t…” Lena stops. Alex is facing her, waiting. “I love Kara. I, I do.”

It’s the first time she’s said these words. The first time that she’s admitted her true feelings out loud. Saying it was more than the stolen glances and the long conversations on her office couch. The hand-holding and lingering touches. These were words. Spread out into the universe for ears to hear, not just her own heart to feel.

“And no matter how frustrated I get with her, how much I want a regular life, I’d rather have a chaotic one with her. But I’m tired,” Lena drops her hands in her lap and sighs, her eyes squeezing shut. She opens them to find Alex kneeling in front of her, her hands covering her own.

“I’ve been tired for the past 13 years,” she says, a soft smile on her lips. Lena watches her. Eyes flicker back and forth. “But it’s worth it. She’s worth it.”

Lena nods, holding back tears, and finds herself wrapped in Alex’s arms. After a moment Alex whispers with a gentle rub of her hands on Lena’s back, “She’s outside.”

Alex stands and gives Lena another encouraging smile before putting her hands into her coat pockets. She makes a nod towards the balcony and exits the office.

The balcony feels much like it did the day they’d walked home together. Still warm for October and smelling of fresh rain. A soft breeze ruffles Kara’s cape. She’s leaning against the ledge, her feet crossed, her hands clasped. Lena joins her, looping her arm through Kara’s and resting her head on her shoulder. For a moment it seems as though Kara isn’t going to acknowledge that she’s there, but the gentle weight of Kara’s head on Lena’s confirms it.

“I’m sorry,” Lena finally says, squeezing Kara’s arm and sliding her fingers into hers. It’s electric. Fire and ice. “I was selfish. I was thinking only of myself and I’m sorry. I want you,” Lena turns Kara to face her,” I want to be with you. Kara. Supergirl. All of you-“

“Lena,” Kara pauses her, “I don’t want to talk.” She moves her hands to Lena’s waist. Pulls her closer. Her lips part, her eyes flutter. “I’d much rather…” it’s a whisper, yet it’s louder than the world around them. Than the traffic on the street below. The soft patter of rain starting to fall. Unanswered cell phones and impatient clients.

Lena closes the gap. To feel the fire again. To feel her touch. With her hands. With her lips.

And it’s electric.


	6. first game, second look

“CENTER CENTER. I’M OPEN.”

“PASS IT!”

“KARA KICK THE BALL.”

The voices swirl in Kara’s mind and she’s suddenly overwhelmed. The first half of the match had gone surprisingly well. She hadn’t had to touch the ball or interact with any of the other players, for that matter. The main action of the game had stayed pretty much on the opposite side of the field. Whenever the ball happened to come her way, a teammate would come trotting up, give Kara a reassuring grin, then leave, ball safely sent towards another player. Occasionally she had toed the ball, stopping its progress or prodding it gently towards Hannah, the goal keeper. That, however, was the extent of her contribution.

Lena and her team had managed to secure a 3-0 lead, which meant Kara had been able to pace comfortably near the goal with no obligation to join in the game. Just the way Kara wanted it.

Not Lena.

No sooner had Kara removed her glasses then Lena had wrapped her into a giant hug, squealing with joy.

Kara, not expecting this type of reaction, had hugged her back, “Ummm, Lena?”

“Yes? Yes. I’m sorry, I’m just-“ Lena pulled back from the embrace and smoothed her ponytail, “-just , look at you! I can’t- I thought- Oh Kara!” Lena resumed the hugging, nearly jumping with excitement. Unable to lift Kara off the ground, it resulted in awkward swaying.

Kara was unable to keep a straight face and finally broke. Her laughter joined with Lena’s as the two nearly fell over, struggling to remain upright amidst the bleachers.

“Does this mean I can play?” Kara questions, putting on her glasses.

Lena had brought her face to Kara’s, suddenly quite serious, “Does this mean you can play? Kara, OF COURSE you can play! Every game, every match, hell, join the team!” Lena smiled widely, “We’ll never lose, not with-“her voice dropped to a whisper “-Supergirl on our team.”

Kara shook her head, “Oh, I don’t know about that. I’ve never _actually_ played…”

“Nonsense, Kara. You’ll do wonderfully,” Lena looped her arm through Kara’s and guided her towards the rest of the team. “And, if you’re more comfortable, just stay near Hannah and the goal. You’ll get the hang of it in no time.”

Kara nodded silently. The excitement from earlier replaced by nervousness as the clock counted down the time until the game started.

“And-“ Lena turned to face Kara “-you can keep the glasses on,” she leaned in slightly, smiling. Kara nodded again, silent, yet her eyes flashed from Lena’s own to her lips. Then back again. Lena noticed. She always does.

++++

“KICK THE BALL, KARA. PASS IT.”

Kara closes her eyes tightly and then reopens them. The opposing team is closing in, ready to snatch the ball from Kara’s possession. In the distance, members of her team wave their hands, yelling encouragements. Lena points to an open player. She should pass it. Kick it. The time is running out before the end of the match. Thirty seconds. Twenty-nine. The other team’s forward is getting closer. Faster. Kara panics. She kicks the ball, yet the force is too much, and the second it leaves her foot she knows something’s gone wrong.

It catches the forward in the stomach and she flies backwards, hitting the turf with a loud thud and skidding for several feet before coming to a stop. The buzzer sounds. The game is over. Yet everyone is motionless, looking from Kara to the downed player. Not even the few people watching in the stands make a sound.

“Holy. Shit. Lena, your friend is freaky strong.”

And just like that, people are moving, time no longer stopped. Players rush forward, checking on the girl. Thankfully, she staggers to her feet, clearly winded yet okay.

“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Kara quickly apologizes, coming forward to help, but the girl waves her off with a strained ‘I’m fine’. She’s assisted off the field by her teammates, who shoot dirty looks Kara’s direction.

Kara shuffles uncomfortably and no one approaches her.  Everyone instead moves to gather their things in hushed conversation, the mood in the arena heavy. She suddenly finds herself in Lena’s arms, however, and being pulled towards the locker room. Remembering the renovation, Lena leads them instead out the back of the building, a sudden right, through the doors, and into the glow of the setting sun.

Kara finally lets the tears out as soon as the door closes. Her frustrations displayed in her hands, which gesticulate their disbelief. Her voice is obstructed by the sobs that threaten in her throat.

“Hey, hey,” Lena wraps Kara into her arms. This hug lacks the enthusiasm of the previous, yet is still full of comfort. Acceptance. Love.

Kara finally finds her voice, “I h-hurt s-someone, Lena. This is e-exactly why Eliza never l-let me play.” Her hands grip Lena’s jersey tightly, her words interrupted by hiccups.

Lena rubs her back gently before pulling back to look Kara in the eyes. She lifts Kara’s glasses to place them on her head, and then uses her thumbs to wipe Kara’s tears.

“You did, yes.”

Kara’s face falls at this. It’s not the reassurance she had been hoping for.

“But, but-“Lena replaces the glasses, settling them softly on Kara’s nose “-she’s okay. We won the game. And they were playing off-sides half the time and the ref never called it, so they kind of had it coming,” Lena gives Kara a soft smile, catching a stray tear from her cheek.

“You know, we practice twice a week. I bet, with some good coaching, you could learn to control that wicked kick of yours.”

“Lena-“

“No! Really! Kara, you’d make an excellent soccer player!”

“You think so?”

Lena nods, putting her arm around Kara’s waist and walking her towards the parking lot, “I know so.”

They walk in silence, winding their way between cars towards where Lena’s is parked. The sun is dipped below the horizon, yet a deep orange glow covers the landscape. The leaves catch the light like fire, the buildings loom ethereal and menacing as they brace for the darkness that creeps closer in their long shadows. Birds make their last calls before nightfall, a sound Lena has always enjoyed.

“If you come to my place, Jess won’t be there to interrupt us…” Kara whispers into Lena’s ear as they walk.

“I’d like that,” Lena responds, moving closer into Kara's side. She intertwines their fingers together and squeezes. Her secret, their secrets, now safely secured between them, captured in the heat of their hands.

No gym bags or super suits needed.


	7. first pat-down, second look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school started  
> so. you know. real life.  
> and i had a brain block. BUT i finally whipped this out.  
> enjoy!

“You’re upset. Oh Rao, you’re upset,” Kara panics. She bites her lip and ducks her head, her hands running through her hair.

Lena stops Kara’s movements with a touch to her arm. Kara looks up in time to see Lena hand her back her glasses and she takes them tentatively.

“I’m not upset. I’m not. I…I need to…” she doesn’t finish the sentence, but instead heads back towards the elevators.

“No, no, no, no, please. Lena!” Kara follows quickly, nearly slipping on the marble floors in her socks in her attempt to stop Lena from leaving.

A few of the guards look over at the raised voice, their attention captured. Lena doesn’t stop, however, but walks quickly through the detectors and into a waiting elevator.

Kara knows her limits. She knows when she’s wanted and when she’s not. This is clearly one of those moments where her presence is not desired and her pursuit of Lena takes a sudden stop. One of the security guards watching chuckles under his breath and moves the bin with Kara’s belongings closer to her. A clear hint that she’s being told to leave. She grudgingly walks towards it, not making eye contact with him as she puts on her shoes, watch, and belt. She throws her phone and wallet into her purse, avoiding the large sneer on the guard’s face as she leaves.

“Better luck next time,” he calls as Kara exits through the revolving doors. She wipes a tear as she goes.

++++

A few flights around the city are enough to calm Kara down. But only slightly. The rush of wind and intricate flight patterns aren’t enough to erase what’s just happened. She lands on a random rooftop, dials Lena’s number, but gets her voicemail instead. She tries once more. Still no answer.

She can’t handle this. It’s too much to let lie, to wait out. This is about who she is. About Lena accepting that. And recognizing it. They need to talk about it. To work it out. Kara makes up her mind and takes off from the building, flying straight towards Lena’s office.

The balcony jolts slightly with her sudden landing, a soft cloud of dust lifting from where her feet touch down. She hears a small yelp from inside where Lena is moving furiously about the office. She’s stuffing…streamers? Yes, streamers. Into garbage bags. Balloons. Cupcakes. All of it into garbage bags. Kara furrows her eyebrows, confused. She taps on the glass, as though Lena needs yet another hint that she’s arrived.

Lena looks over. She appears frazzled. Rushed. Her breathing heavy, a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead. She quickly glances around the office, her efforts not enough to hide what is there. Reluctantly she drops the bag she’s holding and makes her way through the remaining mess to open the balcony door.

“I wanted to surprise you.”

The first words out of Lena’s mouth, do, in fact, take Kara by surprise. She steps inside the office, taking in the red, blue, and gold streamers still hanging from the walls, the banner that reads HAPPY BIRTHDAY, a large cardboard cutout of... Supergirl?

Kara’s mouth drops open as she looks around, “Lena. What the…”

Lena groans and covers her face with her hands, “I’m an idiot. I’m so stupid. You just talked about her so much, I thought you had this weird, like, crush on her, you know? Like a celebrity obsession and so I thought, for your birthday, you’d like, you’d like a Supergirl-themed party so I decorated the office and then you said, you said you ARE her and I just…I came back…to uh, to get rid of it…” her voice peters out, her embarrassment registering on her face in the bright red spreading across her cheeks.

“I love it. Wow, I absolutely love it,” Kara laughs, her smile widening as she walks around the office to get a closer look at the decorations.

“You love it? Are you kidding? It’s a party with your face everywhere. I can’t believe I didn’t notice, I’m so stupid-” Lena is incredulous.

“Lena,” Kara turns and wraps Lena in her arms, resting her forehead against Lena’s, “you made me a Supergirl party.” She grins, letting out a small laugh.

“Because I thought you were a fan,” Lena’s voice is small. She looks down before bringing her eyes back to Kara’s. Supergirl’s. So blue. So full of happiness. “Turns out you’re actually her.”

“But do you know who I’m the biggest fan of?”

“Who?”

“You.”

“Kara. Please.”

“It’s true!” Kara laughs and leans back slightly, her eyes surveying Lena’s face. She brings up one hand to gently stroke her cheek. “It’s true,” she repeats, her voice nearly a whisper. “Even though your metal detectors suck. And your security team.”

Lena pulls back, gently hitting Kara in the arm as she laughs, “It was supposed to buy me time. And it worked. Kind of. Now I’ve got, like, 50 wasted cupcakes...”

“Wasted?! Listen, we are having this party.”

“Kara, really, it’s all so silly now, we can’t, they have your face on them,” Lena begs, picking up a cupcake and showing Kara as evidence of her claim.

“Think of it as a coming-out party. A congratulations-you-finally-know-my-alter-ego party,” Kara takes the cupcake from Lena and begins removing the wrapper.

“A hey-my-girlfriend-is-a-superhero-by-night party,” Lena adds on, moving closer to Kara.

Kara laughs, closing the distance, “An I’m-not-really-human party.”

“A this-might-be-overboard-but-I-love-you party,” Lena concludes, her lips finding Kara’s. It’s a few moments before they separate, hearts racing, breathing quickened.

“An I-love-you party,” Kara repeats. Her grin matches Lena’s, pulling her close once again. The cupcakes are forgotten. The streamers dance lightly in the breeze through the balcony door. A metal detector goes off faintly in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @catfoxmandoo


End file.
